


This Time Was Different

by Turtlesandtimelords



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlesandtimelords/pseuds/Turtlesandtimelords





	

 The first time Merlin slept with Arthur he was seventeen, and Arthur eighteen. It was a bloody, painful, clumsy, drunken fumble and in no way the way Merlin imagined losing his virginity. The next time Merlin and Arthur slept together was the next morning. Because Merlin was sobbing, and Arthur hated seeing his best friend cry.  So Arthur, the noble, knight in shining armor that he was, convinced Merlin to skip school with him and spent the whole day making it up to him. They have had several hookups since then, some drunken fumbles, Some just because they needed someone and the other was always there for them. But none were like this one. The first time (and the second) were all about Merlin's virginity and Arthur's lack there of. They would sleep together because they were drunk, or lonely, or in need of comfort, or hell because they were celebrating. But this time, This time was different. They were both sober, they weren't lonely, or in need of comforting, and they weren't celebrating... _yet._ This time was different because Arthur had just told Merlin that he loved him. Like he was _in_ _love_ with him.  And that he knew that Merlin loved him too and they should really just face it already, they were made for each other. This time was different because they weren't just having sex, they weren't fucking, they were making love. Which is in a league of it's own and Merlin doesn't think the other times should count but Arthur disagrees, because he says ' _E_ _very time with me is special and Merlin you should really appreciate what a catch you've got here._ ' And Merlin just rolls his eyes and snuggles back against Arthur's chest.


End file.
